Dragon Ball: Breaking Bad- Darku Strikes
'''Dragon Ball: Breaking Bad- Darku Strikes '''is a DVD that was released following the completement of the Breaking Bad manga . It is an abridged version of the fight with Darku. Plot Darku Strikes opens in space, where a frightened Grif reports to Darku (who is sitting in an almost Frieza-like chair), that they have detected another spaceship in the area around the ruins of Planet Vegeta. Darku eagerly tells Grif to prepare the boarding parties. Meanwhile, Rigor is piloting the ship that he, Barren, and Razen are heading towards Planet Vegeta. However, their ship is suddenly stopped, and a small group of alien soldiers enter. Rigor tells the other two to split up and they begin to take down the soldiers one by one. However, after Razen dispatches the last of the soldiers, Darku emerges and attacks him, easily defeating him. Before Razen blacks out, Darku reveals that he is a surviving Saiyan, a space pirate, who refues to go by his Saiyan name until "I have ruled our race a thousand times over!" Rigor senses Razen's power drop and quickly heads over to the Power Room, where he finds Darku and Grif. Barren has also been hunted down, and captured, thanks to Grif, who can apparently absorb any attack, despite being a coward. Darku challanges Rigor to a fight. As the fight begins, Rigor easily overpowers Darku, knocking him around. Darku decides to get serious and begins spinning his arms quickly, so that every one hit inflicts the damage of 12. This gains him a advantage, especially when he uses pressure points to disable one of Rigor's arms and legs. Darku then uses a mysterious form of Ki to trap Rigor, and begins choking him. Darku then begins to speak about how he will restore the Saiyan race, making it as glorious as it had once been. For some reason, this angers Rigor, causing him to mumble: "You'll redeem it? As a criminal? As a pirate? As a cheater? As a weakling?!" Rigor's aura then becomes gold and his body sparks, dissolving the Ki force. He then sucker-punches Darku across the face and walks away, telling the Saiyan that he never wants to see him again. Darku then orders Grif to attack, and in anger, fires an enourmas blast at Rigor when Grif refuses. Rigor turns around and catches the blast, his anger finally completing his transformation: he becomes a Super Saiyan! Rigor then begins to slowly push the beam back, but Darku still has the upper hand, due to having struck first. Suddenly, Grif slams a knife into Darku's back, distracting him long enough for Rigor to unleash a Double Kamehameha and push both it and the blast onto Darku, disenigrating the Saiyan pirate. Rigor, still transformed, heals Barren and Razen and orders Grif to show them anything of value on Darku's ship. Differences from manga *Rigor is not piloting the craft in the opening. Instead, he is fending off questions about his transformation against Jarek. *Darku does not attack Razen directly, he instead attacks from behind. *Darku does not spin his arms and legs; it is unknown why this was included in the movie. *Darku does not fire a Ki blast to trigger Rigor's Super Saiyan form in the manga; instead, he attacks him, causing Rigor to transform and ram his elbow into Darku's chest, causing it to cave in. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Breaking Bad Category:Page added by Zeon1